A Very Simple Spell
by DK21
Summary: The Mekakushi Dan has decided to go to an amusement park out of boredom with their new members, Konoha and Hibiya. They briefly encountered a booth they've taken as a "Horror House," in truth it was a "Fortune-Telling" booth, or is it?
1. Chapter 1

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_A Very Simple Spell_**

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_ This bored person decided to try and write some fanfic. She ended up with THIS, I hope you like it, I'm a beginner, so please don't be mad at me if they're OOCed or such. This particularly bored person DOES NOT own Kagerou Project. If this fanfic is similar to some other fanfics, just consider it a coincidence since this plot just popped in my head._**

* * *

It was a hot afternoon, out of boredom - the Mekakushi Dan decided to go on a little trip to the amusement park with their new members, Konoha and Hibiya. While in the amusement park, the Gang encountered a 'really neat' booth – as Kano has described. It was truly neat, especially with all of its creepy decorations and weird artifacts plastered on the wall, enough to scare the hell out of Kido. In seeing Kido's 'cute' reaction, Kano dares the gang to enter the 'Horror House' Booth. He manages to get everyone, including her, to go inside.

Seeing that it was a Fortune-Telling Booth, he and the others were disappointed, except for Kido who let out a small sigh of relief... Then, just out of nowhere, a plump and petite lady appeared from behind the curtains, scaring Kido who nearly collapsed if not for Konoha who caught her. The nice-looking lady then offers a seat to the now pale Kido, and also offered for a free 'appointment' with her as a form of apology.

"You should take it - _IT IS FREE, Anyway~_" Kano teased

"TO HELL WITH YOU!" Danchou yelled-

"Ma, ma (Calm Down) what is it with you today Danchou~ you _should _accept the lady's _apology _right? ~"

"My, my..." The fortune-teller said as her ever-sweet smile turned into a cold scowl, "I'm very sorry displeasing young man, and it's not _you _I'm offering this to..."

With this, Kido and the others could only sigh, "We have to deal with _that_ everyday"

"Eh~ What do you mean with _that_? ~" Kano said teasingly

"Shut up Kano..." she said and reflected... _and he is right,_ _it is free..._ " Well... Okay... then, I guess I'll-"

"WONDERFUL!" The fortune-teller said before Kido could finish her sentence, she then held Kido's hands within her own...

"Let's see... " the fortune-teller said as she stared at the eyes of the gang leader with eyes that seemed to try and know everything that those red eyes were trying to hide, the others were curious and found the behavior weird but didn't say a thing. She sighed and then turned to Kano,

"What a very displeasing and dishonest person you really seem to be..." she deadpanned. With this Kano gave a light shrug and Kido gave a 'sort-of' smile to lady.

"It's truly a shame that such a good, honest, and pure young lady like you would go out with such guy like him"

Kano and the others nodded approvingly,

_Wait... WHAT, _Kano thought for then Kano understood what the lady _really_ meant – _did the lady think that we're dating- _

"It truly is a shame that I am stuck with him..." Kido deadpanned_... she clearly misunderstood what the lady has said!_ (_Or did she understand it more clearly than Kano?_) '_She was only referring about her ending up with you...' _Seto 'said' to Kano through his 'eyes'. To this, Kano gave a slight, mischievous, grin.

"But," she added, making Kano and the others turn to her,

"If I won't stick up with him, who would..." now staring at Kano she said... "And besides, he really needs someone who can see through all of his lies..." ...with such worry on her eyes...

Kano stared at her blankly... The others gave it a thought... and Kido was thinking why she said such a thing.

"Hmm..." the Fortune-Teller said, disturbing the thoughts of the teens that immediately faced her... "We can then conclude that this young man's main problem is his unstoppable sequence of LYING..."

"I've already accepted that fact..." Kido said as she shrugged, "It's already a habit and part of his daily life..." she let out a sigh, "I've decided to live with it since he can never remove it nor has anyone has the ability to do so..."

Seeing the mischievous look on Kano's face the Fortune-Teller 'coughed,' - "So, we agree on _that,_" _Yup, we do, _the Gang commented mentally, "So what I will do now is cast a very simple spell on you Kano," she said kindly with a smile.

"Huh?"

"Yup. A spell. That wouldn't allow Kano-san's words to ever be a _lie..._"

The teens stared at her mindlessly, not understanding what the hell she was talking about...

"_Words that will ever escape from your mouth will never be a lie..._"

"Huh?"

"Eh? What?" Kano and Kido said at exactly the same time... Realizing what she just said, Kano laughed and Kido punched him in the face for laughing...

* * *

_**A spell huh... Yeah, it is corny... Yes, Kido was kinda OOCed... Yes, it is kinda cliché... Yup, it ain't finish yet... and yes... I'm kinda talking about some obvious facts here... Sorry.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_"So Basically... He CAN'T Lie?"_**

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_ This particularly bored person _****_DOES NOT_****_ own Kagerou Project. If this fanfic is similar to some other fanfics, just consider it a coincidence since this plot just popped in my head._**

**_ Recap: Kano and Kido ended up in a weird booth where a Fortune-Teller claims that she will cast a spell on Kido that would never allow the words that he will say be a lie, would this be enough to stop him from lying? Or will it result to something else?_**

* * *

The Dan just stared at the fortune-teller; they weren't really sure if the lady knew what she was talking about, they weren't really sure if they heard correctly. _A fortune-teller casting a spell? Isn't that a witch doctor or something, or is she one? _Shintaro thought as he remembered about seeing the word 'voodoo' plastered on the walls outside. First they've mistaken the booth as a horror house, then a fortune-telling booth, but now it was actually a voodoo booth or something and it's really starting to get weirder by the minute...

After recovering Kano reflected and with his famous grin, tested... "I died~" It gave everyone quite a shock and made them roll their eyes or even giggle, but not the fortune-teller who clearly panicked about something they don't really understand. Even though Seto and Momo tried calming the poor lady, she got more displeased, and without delay, she ushered them the way out. They were silent for a while...

"So basically... He can't lie?" Seto questioned,

"No, that's not it, that's purely impossible!" Ene exclaimed,

"Really people... fortune-tellers are basically frauds..." Hibiya added,

"E-eh? R-really! Mary-chan, do you think that's true!?"Momo asked,

"w-wa-wa-wa-wakara-ranai-I (I don't know)" Mary stammered,

"But, there's only one way to find out whether he still can or cannot anymore" Shintaro pointed, "He needs to try and tell a lie."

That made everyone silent again; it was so silent that the only noise that can be heard is Konoha, enjoying his negimas (kebabs)... They were so keen in knowing whether Kano can still lie or not...

# # # #

"SHINTARO IS A FEMALE!" Kano shouted at the top of his lungs, he can do that now since they're all back in the base...

"Ma, ma, Kano-san... we already know that the spell wasn't real at all-" Momo said as she also tried to keep herself from laughing like the others as Kano continued weaving a story about a female Shintaro, making the hikiNEET quite embarrassed and turn quite red... the idea of a female 'Shin-chan'...

"Okay then... LET'S MAKE HIBIYA A CUTE LITTLE GIRL TOOO!" Kano added,

"HELL NOOOOOOOOOO!" Hibiya said, he was blushing at the thought and everyone else was teasing him so, he felt what Shintaro had gone through earlier.

"I guess that's it then..." Shintaro _finally _said, especially that he had enough and can clearly see that Hibiya also had his, "We're going home..." he motioned to Momo

"Go on~" Momo and Ene said, both in unison,

"Huh?" Shintaro said as Ene transferred from his phone to Momo's.

"We'll stay for a night here; you could just leave already Master!" Ene said enthusiastically

"Daijoubu Shinta-" Before Kido could say anything else; Shintaro was already on the streets, understanding that thatmeans no bickering virus for ONE whole night.

"Sou, I guess that's also goodbye for the two of us then, right?" Hibiya said, referring to Konoha, the white android nodded as a reply. The android bowed slightly and both bade their farewells as they left the base.

"Wait, Kano-san, you mentioned lies about everybody except Kido-san!" Momo pointed out... the people left, Kano, Mary, Seto and Kido herself, thought about it and found it true, Kano spoke lies about everyone, except for Kido,

"Well, let's see..." Kano started, "Tomorrow Kido will wake up in my arms!"

And then, it was _light's out _for the boy with dirty-blonde hair.

_The next morning..._

"KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Danchou screamed as she pushed Kano off her, just like what Kano has said yesterday, she woke up in his arms; they were in her room, and it happened at exactly 5 AM in the morning. Kano bumped into Kido's closet that fell promptly on him. It created such a loud racket that the others seemed to have awaken as footsteps can be heard rushing towards the room. Immediately, Mary stormed into Kido's room and stood up indignantly, glaring at Kano who was still protesting about being at fault for today's event,

"WHAT HAPPENED!" she spoke with none of her usual stammering, as she spoke those words, it was clear that she wasn't withdrawn at the fact that she was just wearing her slightly long nightdress as she stormed in the room. She was then followed by Momo who clearly looks unhappy, and wait, is that an Adam's apple on her throat?

A vexed-looking Seto, who maybe didn't get the sleep he wanted, entered the scene with eyes as bleak as hell and big dark circles under it... "What's with all these noises?" he asked, in his usual kind tone, as he leaned at the door. The three stared at him and didn't utter anything at all. After a few several hours later, the other unmentioned Mekakushi Dan members stormed the base...

* * *

_**...Uh-huh, the spell that wouldn't allow Kano's words to become a lie makes everything that he says come true eventually! Yup, that's how it is~ I wonder what kind of story this will end up as... **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_So Basically, Every Lie Kano-san Had Said..._**

**_ CAME TRUE..._**

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_ This particularly bored person _****_DOES NOT_****_ own Kagerou Project. If this fanfic is similar to some other fanfics, just consider it a coincidence since this plot just popped in my head. _**

**_Special thanks to Nitchi-chan for helping me in this Fanfic..._**

**_ Recap: So the spell casted on Kano was actually NOT to keep him from lying, but to make everything he says, COME TRUE... Kido woke up in his arms, Mary became bold (not naked! I meant this as characteristics!), Momo became... a guy, and Seto... looked creepy... (he still remained kind though!)_**

* * *

No one expected something like this would happen... no one thought that it was even possible since they thought that the spell casted upon Kano was a fake, but now they're like this, they're all caught up in Kano's lies... and by now they're definitely convinced that the fortune teller's a witch or something

"So basically, every lie Kano-san had said... came true?" Hibiya, the now, CUTE little girl, asked

"It really is clear since we can see that Mary-chan has gotten quite bold (_Mary smiled sweetly_), Seto has looked, uhmmm... (_Seto gave a... smile_-_let's consider it as one_)... quite scary, you became a girl (_Making Hibiya want to punch the hikiNEET's face_), Ene gained a physical body (_Ene then waved happily as if she is still behind a screen- out of habit_), Konoha-kun became quite talkative (_nods at Konoha who's trying to clam his mouth shut_) and Momo turned into a guy" Shintaro said smoothly as he shoved some stray hair strand away from his, or her, face. _Long hair is rather annoying... _he noted.

"Oh - oh! Don't forget that Kido woke up earlier in my- " Kido kicked him so hard that Kano couldn't quite speak...

Momo scoffed, "we understand, Nii-san - or rather - Nee-san, moving on,"

"So, guys, do we have a solution to our problem or not?" Konoha asked eagerly, though it wasn't seen in his face, it was heard in his excited voice. It was quite weird since his facial expression didn't quite match his vocal intonation.

"I'm not really sure – but it is worth a try..." Shintaro started... "What if he tried saying something like 'everything will return back as how they used to be' or rather 'a spell was never casted on me and it had no effects at all'?"

They didn't give time for a second thought; it was quite clear that that is what the dirty-blonde haired boy should say.

"But what if that doesn't work?" Konoha blurted in a very worry tone, that made everyone feel hesitant and some doubt and worry too, but as they turned to that white android who was wearing such an apathetic face, they cleared the hesitation and doubt and made Kano say the words.

Konoha's eyebrows knitted, "It didn't work at all..."

"It won't work immediately" Shintaro assured them, "If I'm correct, you woke up at 5 AM, didn't you Kido." The girl with jade hair nodded grimly as she remembered this morning's event. "So everything will return back to normal tomorrow morning at 5AM"

"So... we still have to wait until tomorrow! ~" Ene chirped happily, the thought of being able to retain a physical body (even for one day) elated her. "That's how it is..." Konoha said in a quite sleepy yet energetic tone that she nearly thought that it was _Haruka _speaking... _Well, they are the same person anyway... _Ene noted with a smile...

"At least you're happy..." Momo mumbled, she wasn't really used to hearing such a low voice to escape from her lips as much as hearing such a beautiful feminine voice escape from her brother's... _it is weird, but a different experience_... she noted mentally...

"So I am stuck in this friggin' female body until tomorrow..." Hibiya stated in a poker face. He really doesn't like the way words so fragile and pretty fall from his mouth, it was alien, foreign, and soooo not like him. Especially that he is also speaking such in a small FEMALE body.

"Dai - jou - bu!" Mary said happily, "We will return back to our usual selves tomorrow, so there really is nothing that we should be worried about, right!" She said brightly with a smile that it made everyone smile too...

"That's right, we all just have to wait, tomorrow's just a day away, right~" Seto said in a very calm and convincing voice, very much in contrast to that suspicious and impatient expression he's currently wearing... It was weirder than Konoha's case...

Silence...

"So we still have to wait for tomorrow to come..." they all groaned...

"It is kind of unfair that Kano and Kido doesn't need to suffer like the rest of us though..." Konoha deadpanned...

"B-but we didn't know something like this might happened!" Kido stammered,

"Yup, I only said it was unfair..." Konoha replied,

"Though, I do wonder," Kano butted in,

"Huh?"

"What if - it really doesn't work at all, what are we going to do? ~" he questioned with a smirk...

The gang decided to have a sleepover since they couldn't risk allowing other people to notice the drastic change in their behavior and appearance. They had some delicious dinner, which Kido cooked. They played the usual games like _Spin-the-Bottle, Truth or Dare – _which of course didn't work out ever since that Kano kept on lying, made impossible questions to answer and dares that he himself didn't want to do – thus, made the game intolerable from the very start. They were all knocked out in their _all-out pillow fight _though -which Kido started since she couldn't take Kano's jokes anymore. They decided sleep in the living room out of pure exhaustion.

"Mou, so tomorrow, Mary-chan will turn back into a scaredy-cat again..." Momo mumbled as she took her place on one of the two armchairs,

"Well, I guess that's okay, I don't think I can continue living like this anyway" Mary said with a sigh as she took her place on the other armchair... "And besides, I like Momo-chan as a girl better" she said with a little smile

"Thanks Mary-chan, I myself can't wait to turn back to being a girl again!" Momo replied

"It was a nice experience to have a physical body again though" Ene said as positioned a bed sheet on the floor, recollecting the earlier events that led her to exhaustion – something she has never felt in years, and promptly positioned on herself on the floor.

"Today was fun, it's good that you enjoyed today too," Konoha declared as he sat on the floor next to Ene, who smiled as a reply, "It was so nice to be able to describe how complicated Kebabs taste like as it enter your mouth- and fun even!" he said with a tone of enthusiasm and pure exhaustion.

"I don't care whether today was fun or not, the earlier we turn back to normal, THE BETTER." Shintaro, who's currently having _the_ _cramps_, declared in a weary tone, and took possession of a chair in the kitchen since his stomach would get upset if he lies down,

Hibiya wanted to smirk but instead a cute smile stretched upon his face, Ene, Momo and Mary smirked at him, he realized his mistake and immediately covered his face in a pillow and lied down beside the white android,

Seto decided to comment no more and lied down beside him (Hibiya),

"GET THE HELL OFF THE COUCH!" Kido shouted as Kano was about to sit down on it

The blonde looked at her and grinned, and promptly made himself comfortable on the left side, received a random kick and ended up on the right side of the couch, "Mou! Kido, I always sit on the left side of the couch! I don't want to be on the right!" Kano protested as he tried taking Kido's place, only to receive a harder kick and a loud sigh,

"It's the same thing Kano..." She said with that annoyed expression on her face and said, "so... STOP," with a glare

"iya..." The blonde said as he shook his head "It's not Tsubumi! I want to be on the left side and-"

"-And so what, just-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" most of them said in unison, except for Hibiya who was fast asleep and Seto who was asking all of them to calm down.

"see, so shut it stay there, I see no difference in you being on the right side and me being on the right - left, whatever..." Kido said slightly above a whisper, as she turned her head to the other direction as Kano did the same thing,

"If we exchanged bodies you'll understand why I don't like being on the right side..." Kano said with a pout which was clearly not seen by Kido.

With a sigh, Danchou decided to stop arguing with the guy and finally said, "Good Night Shuuya."

_The next morning, nothing changed. They were all the same from the day before, except that Kano ended up in Kido's body and Kido on Kano's body._

* * *

_**A few clarifications, I mentioned Shintaro having 'the cramps' right? I really mean it, MENSTRUAL cramps that is XD. This wasn't my original plan though. I decided to make Shintaro a bickering female, not a female experiencing those horrible monthly days (I admit that I really hate those days). Momo wasn't supposed to be a male, I wanted her to become smart and intellect female, like Shintaro. Hibiya was to be a very polite young man to others, but really harsh to himself. Konoha was to turn into a character similar to Kuroha, Kano and Kido would remain the same (no body-switching), and the others sticked to the original plan.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_Wanting EVERYTHING to Turn Back to NORMAL_**

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_This particularly bored person _****_DOES NOT_****_ own Kagerou Project. If this fanfic is similar to some other fanfics, just consider it a coincidence since this plot just popped in my head._**

**_Recap: Nope, they weren't able to turn back to normal. Kido and Kano has now exchanged bodies, Shintaro and Hibiya are still in female bodies, Momo is stuck in a boy's physique, Ene in her possible physical form, Mary in her brave form, a creepy Seto, and a very VERY talkative Konoha._**

* * *

It was the SECOND day; no one could barely even take it anymore. Mary faced the floor grimly, Seto looked very, very impatient, Kido wanted to beat the crap out of Kano, Kano was provoking her 'till she more or less beats the crap out of him, Ene didn't know whether she's happy in a physical body or not, Momo's mood turned sour, Shintaro was as white as a sheet (it was the poor hikiNEET's 'red days'), Hibiya kept quiet, and Konoha kept on asking and asking why it didn't work. Well, why didn't the trick work?

"My whole body hurts don't ask me, PLEASE" the poor hikiNEET pleaded as he turned whiter than earlier.

"I SOOOOO WANTED TO TURN BACK TO BEING A GIRL!" Momo shouted since she really hated her current body, her shape, form, and such – especially her very deep voice

"Stop bickering Oji-san... (Mostly because Hibiya can't call the current Momo 'Oba-san') You're not the only one wanting EVERYTHING to turn back to NORMAL" _he_ the young girl, said with a sigh,

"I want to turn back too, I can't go to work looking like this..." announced a very depressed Seto, for the first time - for the past few days, his expression matched his tone.

Mary looked at Seto, she was starting to get worried about their situation, and it was even starting to scare the white-haired medusa that Seto would never smile again.

"ahhhhhh..." Kano thought, clearly not knowing how to interpret how all of this even became possible...

"Why didn't it work, ne, Shintaro, Shintaro, Shintaro, Shintaro, Shintaro, Sh-"

"SHUT IT!" Everyone said as they faced Shintaro wearily, wanting answers and explanations to their current condition. They were tired. He was tired. He was tired and so are they.

He gave out a sigh, "Kano-san mentioned something last night, right? Something about a body-switching-something with Kido," Kido glared at Kano on the mention, "I think that the spell works more effective on the last words Kano said... It's only a possible and the closest answer to the problem we're facing... And now, it might also be possible that we can't use that trick again - since it didn't even work"

The other members stared at the pale girl, not really wanting to believe what he, Shintaro, just said. They REALLY wanted to turn back to normal.

"Then... what should we do?" Ene said warily, trying her best not to ask a question that will lower their spirits more...

"We return to where it all started aside from that idiot, we will return to that fortune-teller..." Shintaro said as he scratched the back of his neck... As expected, everyone was 'enthusiastic' –or rather, desperate enough- to do the work...

He didn't like the idea of moving from one place to another, but, what choice do they have? He gave a low pain-filled sigh as he massaged his stomach; he wondered how Momo was able to endure such pain which visited her likes every month...

"TO THE FORTUNE-TELLING BOOTH!" Kido, no, _Kano_ shouted enthusiastically with a very cute smile. It was evident that Kano, no, _Kido_ was really pissed off that she ended up beating her own body. _Seriously..._ the others thought as they watched a very nostalgic scene they see on like - almost everyday...

**# # # #**

Realizing what she said, "Let me get this straight..." Shintaro exclaimed, "YOU CASTED A SPELL ON SOMEONE, NOT KNOWING HOW TO REVERT IT!" the 'fortune-teller' froze, _it was a bullseye... _

The group rioted, they didn't want to stay like this, and they wanted to return back to normal, they don't like this _joke_ anymore...

Seto, who felt pity to his friends and also to himself, asked, "Then... what can WE do?"

Silence...

The Fortune-teller sighed, not sure how to face them and what to face them, "I told you people... I. Don't. Know. I'm only an apprentice, I'M STILL TRAINING"

They couldn't take it much longer that they left.

"_WE WOULD STAY LIKE THIS UNTIL WHEN?!" _They all asked in unison, none of them liked the idea that they wouldn't return back to normal, even Ene.

* * *

**_What will happen to them? Stay like that forever? How will they solve this problem when all of the solutions that they could think of didn't work?_**


End file.
